NES Open Tournament Golf
Virtual Console (Wii) Virtual Console (3DS Ambassador Program release) Virtual Console (3DS full release) Virtual Console (Wii U) Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online |genre=Golf |modes=Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Entertainment System, Virtual Console (Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U), Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer, Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online |input= |media= }} NES Open Tournament Golf (known as Mario Open Golf in Japan) is an NES game featuring Mario characters. As the name of the game implies, it is a golf game and was one of the first [[Mario Golf (series)|golfing games in the Mario series]]. In the American version of the game, the graphics and soundtrack has slightly changed. The Japanese version of the game features different playable courses and characters. Although the Japan Course and UK Course are also playable courses in North America version they do not contain the same holes. For example, hole 5 in the Australia Course is hole 15 in the US Course. The game does not take place in the Mushroom Kingdom and instead takes place on Earth, or the "real world." The levels are Japan, Australia, France, the United Kingdom and the United States of America. A version of this game was developed for the Nintendo PlayChoice-10 in America, called Mario's Open Golf. NES Open Tournament Golf has also been released on the Virtual Console for the Wii for 500 Wii Points, as well as for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The original Famicom game is also one of the 30 titles included in the Japan-exclusive Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer. The game was also made available for Nintendo Switch Online members on October 10, 2018. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Non-playable *Princess Toadstool *Princess Daisy *Donkey Kong *Toad *Steve (North America version only) *Mark (North America version only) *Tony *Billy Cameos *Monty Mole (on cover art) Courses Japanese version *Japan Course *Australia Course *France Course *Hawaii Course *UK Course *Extra Course North American and European versions *US Course *Japan Course *UK Course Other information *Princess Toadstool is Mario's caddy, while Princess Daisy is Luigi's caddy. *Toad appears whenever there is an O.B., and with a blue flag, he tells the player there is an O.B. *Donkey Kong tells the player how much money they have, and he keeps it. He will also make comments based on certain milestones achieved, such as when $1,000,000 has been obtained. Tournament Roster In the Club House mode in the game, there is a setting called the Tournament Roster. Here the player can change all of the player's names, just like they'd change their own name (which is Mario by default). Here are all the 36 default names on the Tournament Roster. All of the names starting from Iwata to Uemura are names of the people who developed and produced the game, while Steve and Tony are names of two people who localized it for North America. Gallery Mario Gear_NES.png|Mario Luigi NES.png|Luigi Peach NES.png|Princess Toadstool Daisy NES.png|Princess Daisy Toad NES.png|Toad Media Staff NES Open Tournament Golf was a coproduction between Nintendo R&D2 and HAL Laboratory. Kenji Miki (director of the original Golf) was the director. The game was Satoru Iwata's first experience in developing a game "from start to finish"ゲームデザイナー入門 (小学館入門百科シリーズ) (translation available on shmuplation.com), 1994. Retrieved August 22, 2014.. The title was also Eiji Aonuma's (credited as a sprite designer) very first work in the video game industry. References to other games *''Family Computer Golf: U.S. Course: Mario's outfit originated from this game. References in later games " from ''Super Mario Odyssey]] *''WarioWare: Twisted!: A microgame appears based off of this game. *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' / Wii U: One of Mario's alternate colors resembles the clothes he wears this game. *''Super Mario Odyssey: Mario can wear an outfit identical to the one he is depicted as wearing in this game. *WarioWare Gold: The NES Open Tournament Golf microgame from ''WarioWare: Twisted! returns in this game. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Mario's alternate color, resembling the clothes from this game, returns from ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Trivia *Dummied data for the game Animal Forest + indicated that Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (or, more accurately, Super Mario Bros. 2) as well as NES Open Tournament Golf would have been included as a playable Famicom game, but it ultimately was cut with not even a ROM or models available inside.https://tcrf.net/Animal_Crossing#Removed_Games References * Category:Games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Sports Games Category:1991 games Category:1992 games Category:Virtual Console Games Category:2011 games Category:3DS Ambassador games de:NES Open Tournament Golf it:NES Open Tournament Golf